


butterbeer and bats wings

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Jemma is a famous Healer, Daisy is the famous Auror who keeps dragging her into work.





	butterbeer and bats wings

It was an indisputable fact that Jemma Simmons was the most talented Healer the Ministry of Magic had. She could have had a job anywhere in the Ministry and certainly offered her abilities and magic to other departments but her official title was Healer.

 

Some days she regretted that.

 

“You’ve got to heal me.” Daisy said, slightly out of breath as she burst into Jemma’s office and Jemma was up with her wand in her hand in a second. Except then Daisy grinned at her, “I’m suffering from a lonely heart.”

 

Jemma set her wand down and sighed, “Really Daisy?” She gave Daisy a quick lookover to make sure that nothing was wrong, almost glad that Daisy wore her street clothes rather than her robe. “To what do I owe this honour now.”

 

Though her tone was a little sarcastic Jemma was glad to see Daisy, she always had a soft spot for her and though they could get rather out of control she did enjoy the flirtations.

 

“I actually need your advice.” Daisy dug around in her bag for a minute and then pulled out a shrivelled flower. “We found these at latest scene, Ward left them there.” There was no joking in her voice anymore and Jemma missed it as she saw the lines in Daisy’s face harden. She knew that it was hard for Daisy to see her old Auror partner had turned against them to join the ranks of the dark wizardry force known as Hydra.

 

“Of course.” Jemma said, smiling softly at Daisy and hoping that would cheer her up a little. “Let me see.” Daisy handed it over to her and stood by as Jemma inspected it. “It’s a hyrbird of sorts.” Jemma murmured to herself and flicked her hand to summon a book to her. She flipped through it looking for the species that could have made this plant.

 

She was so enthralled that she missed that Daisy was getting bored just standing by and had amused herself by summoning her patronus. It wasn’t until a silvery bat shot in front of her face that Jemma looked up, startled.

 

“Sorry.” Daisy mouthed to her, quick to hide her wand behind her back and flash Jemma an innocent grin.

 

Jemma hummed in her disbelief and was about to turn back to her books when she thought of something, “Why are you still carrying around a wand, Daisy?”

 

A few month ago Daisy had shown her proficiency with her powers, she hadn’t even needed a wand for them to manifest and cast spells. It was like the world bent around her to do so.

 

“If I don’t it makes people uncomfortable.” Daisy made a face and clearly she herself was uncomfortable discussing it.

 

“It shouldn’t.” Jemma said hotly, “You saved our lives that time, we were all wandless and severely tired. That could have been the end of the Ministry.”

 

“Yeah well,” Daisy shrugged, “Being a hero’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t one.” Jemma set the flower in her hand down and crossed her arms. “And if anyone thinks you’re not, well, you can just send them to me.”

 

“And you’ll lecture them to death.” Daisy teased and there was a glint in her eyes again that meant she was happy, free of that darker look.

 

“I’m serious Daisy.” Jemma took a step towards her. “You should be proud of yourself. I’m certainly proud of you.”

 

A smile tugged on her lips and Daisy gave in to it easily, grinning. “Does that extend to going out and being seen with me.”

 

Jemma arched an eyebrow. “Depends what you had in mind.”

 

“The Three Broomsticks?” Daisy asked, slightly hopeful, her eyes meeting Jemma’s.

 

“Well I do enjoy butterbeer. And your company.” Jemma said, grinning herself. “But if that horrid reporter writes about us I will make sure our next date is private.”

 

“Can it be private anyway, even if she doesn’t?” Daisy rocked back on her feet, completely relaxed now.

 

Jemma paused before she answered, letting the tension build up a little just to tease Daisy. “I suppose.”

 

“So are you the kind of witch who kisses on her first date or…” Daisy began but Jemma didn’t let her finish, pulling her in for a kiss which felt months overdue.

 

“That’s all you’re getting though.” Jemma said as she pulled back, straightening up and acting like her cheeks weren’t heating up. “I can’t share all my tricks with you.”

 

“Yet.” Daisy’s smile certainly implied that she believed she could dig up all of Jemma’s tricks.

 

Jemma huffed lightly, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Daisy. “Now, back to business.” She smoothed down her robes and went back to her desk where the flower was.

 

Daisy groaned. “Leaving me hanging, now I really do need a Healer.”

 

“You’re fine.” Jemma glanced back at her. “And I promise not to ‘leave you hanging’ later.”

 

Daisy muttered something inaudible but Jemma was sure was a comment towards that, she didn’t say anything else though just snuck up behind Jemma and peered over her shoulder to look at the books that Jemma was flipping through.

 

After a moment she leaned in against Jemma, pressing her cheek to Jemma’s shoulder. She didn’t say anything, just shifted slightly so that Daisy could be more comfortable while she worked.

 

“Tonight’s good right?” Daisy asked, her voice slightly muffled from where she was laying.

 

“Provided you’re not working up late on this lead I give you.” Jemma side eyed her as best she could. “Tonight works perfectly.”

“You’re one to talk about staying up late.” Daisy grumbled and Jemma lightly elbowed her, ignoring Daisy’s over the top yelp to that.

 

“You know tonight probably is best. I can keep an eye on my worst patient.” Jemma tapped her wand against the book, flipping it’s pages.

 

“Uh, I’m your best patient. Remember when I came in with a burn from a Horntail?”

 

“And you were lucky I was in supply of Jubba root ointment.” Jemma scoffed.

 

“Well it wasn’t as bad as that basilisk venom.”

 

“You are the only person I know who could be proud of that. You were extremely lucky I had Fury’s phoenix with me that night.”

 

“I was just extremely lucky you were there that night.” Daisy corrected and slipped her arms around Jemma’s waist, holding tight. Jemma reached down to rest one of her hands against Daisy’s.

 

“We both got lucky I suppose.” Jemma admitted quietly and hoped that in the future their luck would stay in tact. At least to get them through the first date tonight if anything.

 


End file.
